The Adventures of The Chosen One
by DW-Chronos
Summary: This story takes place after the kanto and orange island ark read more to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know i have an unfinished story but i just cannot wait to write this if anyone flames Pokemon the can go die cause Pokemon is awesome and anyone who hates it didn't have a life or doesn't have a life. Biased ? Yes I am **

**This Story is based after the events of Kanto, Charizard listens to Ash as ash got his respect back. And when it come to Unova well Zekrom and Snivy Have major thrashing incoming. Pikachu isn't over rated he is simply a Pikachu trained really goo and he is ... wait for it ... awesome**

**Some facts from my story are written below are as follows:**

**No 4-move limit (This thing ruins peoples life's in the games)**

**Ash will always use his old Pokemon so yeah you might be seeing a Squirtle or Bulbasaur in Sinnoh and Unova **

**Ash will catch a LOT more Pokemon **

**Ash will catch legendaries but only AFTER he defeats them or have their complete trust **

**He will learn to control his aura **

**He will learn telepathy and telekinesis ( you will be surprised by whom She/He is )**

**He IS the Chosen One and that means a great deal to Pokemon all over the world **

**None of the movies but Mewtwo returns have took place, He has the respect of Mewtwo So Mewtwo might be making Entries here and there **

**So Lets get going with the story this takes place after the Indigo League **

**Ash Retrieved Squirtle, Primape and Pidjeot **

**Ash ages he is 11 and 9 months in this story**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon **

**Note: There no accent over the e in Pokemon since I forgot how to do it, I know i am an idiot**

**Key =**

"Yo" said Pokemon's name = Pokemon speech

_'Yo' Telepathy_

'Thoughts'

**3rd Person POV **

"Slow Down Ash" Whined Misty

"Come on Misty I have to get to New Bark Town to register for the Johto League" Ash replied without even stopping and keeping his stead running speed

"Ash I think Misty is right we can wait for an hour and then keep going to New Bark Town" Brock said

"I heard a Nurse Joy is visiting New Bark Town"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE, COME ON SLOWPOKES HAVE SOME SPEED" everyone sweat dropped as Brock speeded ahead 5 times faster than Ash who was giving the dust trail that followed his friend in awe.

"Come on Misty, Lets go" Ash said as he also took of in a fast pace

*Time Skip 5 minutes*

"Finally New bark town" Said Ash as he headed towards the big Pokemon Lab.

"I am gonna go to the Pokemon centre Ash, What about you ?"

"Nah thanks mist but Johto awaits me"

"Whatever" Misty grumbled as she headed towards the Pokemon Centre which was established about 3 days ago

"HEY BROCKO" Shouted Ash to Brock who was twitching in anger

"What happened Brock ?"

Apparently that was a ... er ... oblivious question, "How can you lie about Nurse Joy Ash? How can you ?"

"I wasn't telling a lie, Nurse Joy is in the Pokemon centre" Said with a sweat drop as Anime tears vanished and Brock left a trail of dust as he moved towards the Pokemon Centre, "Poor Nurse Joy" Mumbled Ash. 'It's time I wake up Pikachu' Thought Ash as he gave his backpack a few gentle shakes.

"Pikaaaa" Pikachu yawned as he came out his sleeping place, "What's up Ash ?" Asked Pikachu because of his deep bond with Ash Pikachu and could communicate freely.

"We start our Johto journey now buddy"

"Watcha waiting for get in the door Ash"

"Alright !" Ash said as he pushed through the door, "Uh, is professor Elm here ?" He asked the receptionist

"Unfortunately no boy but if your are her for your starter-"

"I want to register in the Pokemon league"

"So are you an established trainer ?"

"Yesss" Ash said as he stretched the yes

"If hat you say is correct then can you help me ? you see some thugs have stolen Totodile and Professor Elm is searching for them Can you please go and get Totodile back ? but first give me you Pokedex I shall register you into the league"

"Are you ash ?" Asked prof. Elm, "I was informed by Melinda my new assistant that you would be coming to help me."

"Yup I'am Ash, Why don't we get to work I have a Pokemon who can easily find Totodile, Just a second" Ash said as he pulled an old and bettered Pokeball.

"I choose you Pidjeot!" Ash shouted as the massive bird appeared with a cry of it's name. After Ash explained what Pidjeot had to Pidjeot nodded.

"On it"said Pidjeot

"I bet 1 bottle of Ketchup that its Team Rocket" Pikachu said

"You play high Pikachu but fine bet taken" Ash said

"So which other Pokemon do you have with you Ash ?" Asked Prof

"Well why don't you meet them ?" Ash said as he pulled out 3 more Poke balls

"Go Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charizard" Ash said as his three kanto starters popped out

"hi"said Bulbasaur calm as ever

"Hello Ash"said Squirtle Cheekily happy to be back with Ash

"flamethrower to the mouth" you can guess which Pokemon did this one, No ? Well Charizard did it

As the kanto starter trio and Pikachu were gonna start in a conversation.

Pidjeot arrived with a loud flapping of wings.

"Who was it ?" Asked ash since Prof was studying his Pokemon

"The Three stooges" Replied Pidjeot. Pikachu gave ash a smug look and extended his paw, "I believe you have something that belongs to me ash"

"Fine ! but don't be too smug we still have to beat the 3 stooges" Ash said with a huff, "Bulbasaur and squirtle you both ride on Charizard, Pi you on me" They all nodded Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder Bulbasaur and Squirtle did the same with neighbourhood not that friendly Charizard.

"Totodile is a rare Pokemon I wonder how much cash we would get for it ?" Enquired a voice. As Ash walked into the clearing he saw red as team rocket had stored Totodile in a thunder cage the poor Pokemon looked traumatised.

"This time they crossed the line" Growled an angry Pikachu getting nod from everyone.

"OKAY TEAM ROCKET THIS TIME YOU CROSSED THE LINE" Roared Ash dropping his cover, "So what twerp watcha gonna do ?" Said Meowth as Team Rocket they went inside their robot, "Yeah this robo's invincible to all all the attks you did on us till now" Meowth would have continued but he was cut off by a smug Ash "What about an attack I was saving up till now after all Charizard learned some new moves" Now this scared team Rocket and Charizard got a glint in his eyes.

"Oh-" James started

"We are in deep-" Jessie Countinued

"Shit" Meowth completed

"CHARIZARD USE ONE OF YOUR NEW MOVE GO FOR IT USE DRAGON RUSH !" Commanded Ash, Charizard roared with Power as tackled Team Rocket with a bluish glow around him.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OF AGAIN" The 3 stooges said as they blasted off to god knows where they went.

"Good job Charizard return, you too Bulbasaur return, Squirtle Return"

"THANK YOU" Of course ash heard totodile ! as he was tackled by Totodile

"He said Thank you" Translated Pikachu

"No Problem Totodile, Lets go back to Professors lab"

*Time Skip 5 minutes*

"Thank Ho-oh your okay Ash" Professor Elm said happy to see Totodile who was cuddled up against ash.

"No Problem Those stooges needed to be taught a lesson about treating Pokemon with care" Said Ash

"Ash I have a proposition for you" Said Professor Elm

"What is it Prof ?"

"You see Totodile has a quite vicious history his mother was snatched away with his father by Pokemon Poachers he barely learnt how to trust humans again and this happened no he only trust me and you, I care about Totodile i really do but unlike Professor Oak I don't have Pokemon to take care of it so will you take him with you please Ash ?"

"Wow, No Problem Prof I will take care of Totodile just like I take car of Pi-" Ash was cut off as his Pokenav had started ringing.

"Who is it ?" Asked Ash as he picked up his call while still looking at Totodile fondly who was dancing happily that his saviour would be with him from now on.

"It's me Brock, Ash Me and Misty have to goto Silver Town Because of some gym issues you continue with your journey we will catch on later I am sorry for this Ash so is Misty-"

"No problem Brock keep calling but I have to do something right now" Ash said as he cut the call and called Gary.

"Hey Ashy-boy watcha callin me for ?" Asked Gary

"Well _Gare-Bare _I wanted to know where you are right now ?"

"W-Well no n-need to call me that Ashy Boy and I am in New Bark Town right now I just registered for the league"

"I challenge you to a battle Gary in the town clearing 5 minutes don't run" Ash said as he ended the call as he saw Gary going to change his team and he did the same

*Five Minutes Later in the town clearing*

"You ready to lose Ashy-Boy"

"Only Time will tell Gay, Wait there was a r or was your name gay ?"Asked Ash as Gary Twitched

"This will be a 6 on 6 Pokemon Battle between Ash Ketchum From Pallet Town and Gary Oak From Pallet Town" Announced Professor Elm who was acting as a referee.

"I will give you a measly Advantage Ashy Boy" Gary said as he picked a Poke Ball, "Go Umbreon !" Gary Shouted as his Umbreon got into the battle field

"Pikachu I choose you !" Ash Shouted as Pikachu Went in Battle

"Revenge!" Said Pikachu

"Keep dreaming" Said Umbreon

"Alright Pikachu Start with Thunderbolt"

"PIKACHUUUU" Pikachu said as his thunder bolt was launched at Umbreon

"Umbreon Dodge with agility then use skull bash"

"wait for it, wait for it" Ash said as Umbreon closed in with a her head having a white glow,"Now Pikachu use Brick Break" Ash shouted.

"Umbreon use shadow ball near you" Gary said. As Pikachu got brick break ready to smack Umbreon in the face Umbreon launched a shadow ball near because of the explosion she was thrown away and damaged a bit but the damage was a LOT lesser than what would have happened if brick break would have hit.

"Umbreon now use Psycho Cut "

"Pikachu...Take it" Ash said Pikachu smirked knowing what Ash was doing and took the hit full on

"NOW PIKACHU AGILITY INTO COUNTER!" Before Gary could say dodge Umbreon was Ruthlessly smacked into tree as she barely stood up

"Umbreon use recover" Now this was risky, Umbreon begun to concentrate, "Pikachu us THUNDER"

"PIKACHUUUU" Pikachu as a large bolt of electricity bashed into Umbreon fainting her as swirls replaced her eyes

"Comeback Umbreon, Go Golem" Said Gary as golem appeared

"Come back Pikachu good job, Go Bulbasaur"

"Advantage or not your losing ashy-boy"

"Really ?" Cause your one Pokemon down not me" Said Ash in an amused tone

"Golem use rollout" Golem started uh well rolling towards bulbasaur at a high speed, "Bulbasaur use Energy Ball At the ground again and again" Ash said Gary confused until Golem stopped rolling and stood up frowning at the field, Golem can not roll on unbalance field. "Golem Rock Blast"

"Bulbasaur use agility to jump over the rocks-" Bulbasaur had started jumping in a fast speed not as fast a Pikachu but fast, "-use bounce when on the last rock, NOW use Power Whip"

"Golem catch the whip and bring bulbasaur near you"

"NO ! Bulbasaur Solar beam"

"Golem explosion" Said Gary after a big explosion both Pokemon were on the ground with swirls in their eyes

"Return Bulbasaur you were awesome, Go Squirtle"

"Return Golem, Go Scizor"

"Scizor use agility to speed up then use iron head" Scizor disappeared but still not as fast a Pikachu a red blur shot at Squirtle, "Squirtle counter shield" the red bur collided with Squirtle, "You lost Ashy-Boy, Accept it"

"Oh No I haven't lost but you have Gary" Ash said smugly "What do you mean ? I won this round" Said Gary, "Whatever SQUIRTLE USE HYDRO PUMP !" Now the dust was cleared Scizor thinking Squirtle was done for was walking leisurely towards Gary behind him Squirtle had a dome of swirling water of dome disappeared and he prepared a hydro pump, "Scizor BEHIND YOU !" Shouted Gary unfortunately he was to late as he was blasted by Squirtle onto the ground completely dissing his wings. "Scizor use metal claw both hands" Gary said he knew Scizor's movement had been greatly reduced now and he was almost out of options to, "Squirtle Finish it use hydro pump again if needed use surf after that" Scizor moved a LOT slower now as Scizor was moving towards him. "Scizor Dodge" and dodge he did but his right side of the body was hit and after that a huge wave of water attacked him it was no surprise as Scizor was with swirls for eyes.

"Come Back Scizor"

"Come Back Squirtle Awesome job out there buddy"

**I will Continue the battle next time now the reason it was easy for ash was he actually TRAINED hard this time before going to Johto **

**Like it ? Hate it ?**

**The ones who want to flame it gotta gimme a reason for the flame and how was the battle until now **

**Reviews will be appreciated**

**Signing off **

**Chronos **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know i have an unfinished story but i just cannot wait to write this if anyone flames Pokemon the can go die cause Pokemon is awesome and anyone who hates it didn't have a life or doesn't have a life. Biased ? Yes I am **

**This Story is based after the events of Kanto, Charizard listens to Ash as ash got his respect back. And when it come to Unova well Zekrom and Snivy Have major thrashing incoming. Pikachu isn't over rated he is simply a Pikachu trained really goo and he is ... wait for it ... awesome**

**Some facts from my story are written below are as follows:**

**No 4-move limit (This thing ruins peoples life's in the games)**

**Ash will always use his old Pokemon so yeah you might be seeing a Squirtle or Bulbasaur in Sinnoh and Unova **

**Ash will catch a LOT more Pokemon **

**Ash will catch legendaries but only AFTER he defeats them or have their complete trust **

**He will learn to control his aura **

**He will learn telepathy and telekinesis ( you will be surprised by whom She/He is )**

**He IS the Chosen One and that means a great deal to Pokemon all over the world **

**None of the movies but Mewtwo returns have took place, He has the respect of Mewtwo So Mewtwo might be making Entries here and there **

**So Lets get going with the story this takes place after the Indigo League **

**Ash Retrieved Squirtle, Primape and Pidjeot **

**Ash ages he is 11 and 9 months in this story**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon **

**thor94: Now yes Ash is still not proclaimed out loud that he is the chosen one but no one in the story ever told or referred him as the one, Good observation but a slight falter and not only he is Lugia's chosen one but also chosen by Ho-oh, Mew and Other legends as I said by the time they reach Unova Zekrom would be hard but a won match**

**Note: There no accent over the e in Pokemon since I forgot how to do it, I know i am an idiot**

**Key =**

"Yo" said Pokemon's name = Pokemon speech

_'Yo' Telepathy_

'Thoughts'

**3rd Person POV **

"Alight Gary lets see you can handle this, GO PIDJEOT" Ash Shouted releasing one of his most strongest Pokemon into the field

"Go Nidoking" Said Gary

"Pidjeot use twister" Pidjeot nodded and launched a big tornado towards Nidoking

"Blast it with Ice Beam" Nidoking Launched an Ice Beam destroying the twister

"Gust" Pidjeot launched a gust attack, Unfortunately Pidjeot was blasted back from the retaliation from Nidoking, It was Blizzard

"Pidjeot use Heat Wave" The heat wave was launched in a hurry but Pidejeot had paid the price of not being careful she was fatigued because of the blizzard being super effective. In this time Ash panicked, "Pidjeot finish it with brave bird"

"Nidoking catch it" Nidoking Braced for a fiery bird crashing ito him and at the last moment AFTER getting hit caught Pidjeot

"NIdoking quick Sand Tomb" Nidoking smirked the Pidjeot in his hand getting more frantic and more frantic, "Pidjeot use Hyper Beam" Ash shouted

"Nidoking use Stone edge" Both Pokemon Fired these attacks at point blank range causing a big explosion of with the result was Pidjeot wasa on the ground with swirls in her eyes while Nidoking was on his knees but consious

"Come back Pidjeot you tried your best it's my fault you lost"

"Come back Nidoking, Go Arcanine" Said Gary, Ash smiled as remembered who his next Pokemon was she was kept a secret from everyone but his mother and Prof. Oak

_*Flashback*_

_Ash was visiting the safari zone Kaiser had started to trust him a lot more and made him a ranger for the safari zone so he was allowed to train his Pokemon in the Safari Zone He often trained Dragonair and her daughter who Ash saved to become stronger they were almost as strong as Pikachu and being able to learn a LOT of moves helped he smiled fondly as he saw Dragonair and her daughter who also evolved into a dragonair _

_*day skip to the last day*_

_Ash was sad about leaving but he knew that __Johto was waiting for him _

_"Why are you leaving ash ?" Asked the older Dragonair _

_"I am sorry but I need to continue my journey and goto Johto"_

_"Then we want to accompany you" Said er no Ordered the younger Dragonair_

_After talking with Kaiser and all then Calling Professor Oak Ash Finally Captured Dragonair_

_*Flashback End*_

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Professor the league rules state that a trainer can use a maximum of 6 Pokemon in a single Battle but it isn't stated that I can't carry more than six"_

_"Well My lad you have found a major loophole in the league rule now usually I won't allow this but because I know you wan't abuse this rule I will let you carry more than 6 Pokemon But A piece of advice is never carry more than 12 Pokemon It get out of hand cause your still a new trainer"_

_"Okay Professor bye see you later gotta call my mom, Oh and send my Dragonairs Professor"_

_Ash started to call his mom..._

_*Flashback end*_

"Go Dragonair" Ash shouted sending his older Dragonair to battle he Dragonair was close to evolving so he would battle Gary's Blastoise with her too.

"Ok any now that surprised me" Said Gary with a hint of respect for Ash in his eyes

"You can't flatter your way out Gary"

"Arcanine use Dragon Rage" Arcanine launched blue ball of flame looking thing at dragonair, "Use Hydro Pump to attack" Ash said true too his word the dragon rage was destroyed and Hydro Pump advanced onto Arcanine ,"Arcanine dodge then Fire Blast"

Arcanine dodged then used agility and delivered a pint blank fire blast ,"Dragonair use lock on" A red beam came out of dragonair's eyes and went into arcanine's eyes ,"what was that ?" "DRAGONAIR YOU CAN DO IT USE DRACO METEOR" now Pikachu who was silently drinking his ketchup spit it out with a wtf ? on his face Gary just raised his eyebrow not knowing how fatal that attack would be. professor Elm who was drinking some juice spit it our and started to tell civilians to back out a bit and the media who had gathered there think they would get a lot of money cause of match were grinning eyes to eyes.

Dragonair looked up into the sky and launched a big meteor which dived into 5 meteorites which brutally smashed Arcanine into the ground.

"This match is over 5 round were commence trainer Ketchum won 3 1 was draw and 1 was won by trainer Oak" Said professor Elm who butted in now. After that being said Dragonair begun to glow in a bright white light surprising everyone after the glow was gone in the place of once where Dragonair stood was a proud Dragonite, "dragonite ?" Asked Ash softly wondering if his Pokemon would Listen to him anymore, "Yeah Ash ?" Asked dragonite with equal amount of softness knowing what her trainer feared Ash smiled And ran and hugged Dragonite who hugged him back "We will talk later okay dragonite right now can you fly me to Cherygrove city ?"

"Yeah sure" replied dragonite. Ash smiled and climbed onto Dragonite's back and they flew off for Cherygrove City

*Time Skip 5 minutes*

Ash Sighed as he landed he loved flying though not as much walking but it was a close second

"You want to stay out for now girl" Asked Ash

"Yes" Said Dragonite

"Hey Ash" Said Pikachu, "Yeah buddy"

"We had to goto Violet Town not here, Even with a map your a lost cause" Said Pikachu Ash went went corner of the town picked up a stick and started poking the ground while having a depressing bluish black aura around him Dragonite and Pikachu laughed and then got a sweat drop.

If they looked at a distance they would have seen a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features.,"Hey where did the population go fro this town ?" Asked Ash the silence was eery and really really creepy

"Whats That ?" Asked Pikachu Pointing at a flying figure it was advancing with a speed that was only somewhat lesser than Pidjeot's speed

"I don't have a good feeling about this" Said Ash, "Go Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Pidjeot, Dragonair and Primape" In A flash all of the Pokemon who were listening to the conversation from there Poke Balls took battle stance

"We meet again Ask" Asked the figure as he raised his hand in a hand shaking gesture

"Who are you ?" Asked Ash

"Well I did Block your memory, Just a second" The Figure said as his eyes glowed dark pink a bit purplish and Boom memories came crashing like a Bomb

_*Flashback*_

_"I am Mewtwo The Best trainer in the world"_

_*Flashback End*_

_*Flashback*_

_Ash Saw Past him commanding his CHarizard to take down the other Charizard with wired markings_

_*Flashback End*_

__*Flashback*__

__Ash saw Pokemon Fighting each other each of them were fighting the same species. Ash couldn't bear to see this, this wasn't a battle it was a blood feud but some Pokemon were unwilling to fight like Pikachu  
><em>_

___*Flashback End*___

_*Flashback__*_

_"STOP THIS" Yelled Past Ash as he ran into between the the two powerful attacks from Mew and Mewtwo...He died_

__*Flashback End*__

_*Flashback*_

_The Past Ash was revived he forgave Mewtwo, Mewtwo blocked everyones memories for the safety of everyone_

__*Flashback End*__

Charizard immediately launched a flamethrower at Mewtwo who used Protect to well protect him,"Stop Charizard" Said Ash

"HE KILLED YOU ASH, I CAN'T LET IT GO"

"Charizard I was back I AM back am I not ? and he was misguided and I forgave him we are friends" Said Ash

"Fine" Growled Charizard

"So Mewtwo what brings you to a human settlement ?"

"Team Rocket, They found me they are hunting with thousands of dark types I can't take them all with fainting myself for the most those dark types are week but they can cause some damage they are in thousands and I came to my only friend for help" Said Mewtwo Ash smiled when Mewtwo called him his friend

"Mewtwo...thousands of dark types, well how many well trained ones ? We both know you can beat thousands of weak dark types"

"50 Maybe 55, but thats enough to keep me busy while the other ones hit me with dark attack I only ask you too handle the week one I will eaasily defeat the strong one if not bashed every second with dark pulse" Mewtwo Said, "They are Holding the clones hostage at Mount Quena"

"What are are we waiting for ?" Asked Ash

"Thank you ...Ash Your are my friend" Mewtwo told Ash before they were teleported To A cave which was in Mt. Quena. There in front of them was Mew

"Mew accepted to help too" Said Mewtwo

"Giovanni has given me 5 days to give up"

"Fine then 5 day to train then" Ash said As they got to work for training to defeat an army of Dark Types or Pokemon that could use Dark Pulse

"But first things first" Said Ash

"And what is that"

"I am hungry" Replied Ash which cause every Pokemon To start laughing at their trainer/friend

"Your Stomach isn't logical according to Physics" Said Mewtwo

"I Knew You Had A Sense Of Humour" Yelled Ash

"Okay fine first..." And here started the Preparation The Battle For Mount Quena

**Like it ? Hate it ?**

**The ones who want to flame it gotta gimme a reason for the flame and how was the story until now ?**

**Next Chapter Starts the Battle for Mount Quena **

**Yes Ash haves A Dragonite **

**Reviews will be appreciated**

**Signing off **

**Chronos **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I need help guys I can't seem to figure out how to insert the para gaps so I have to do so using the period if anyone knows how to do it help this newbie **

**AN: I know i have an unfinished story but i just cannot wait to write this if anyone flames Pokemon the can go die cause Pokemon is awesome and anyone who hates it didn't have a life or doesn't have a life. Biased ? Yes I am **

**This Story is based after the events of Kanto, Charizard listens to Ash as ash got his respect back. And when it come to Unova well Zekrom and Snivy Have major thrashing incoming. Pikachu isn't over rated he is simply a Pikachu trained really goo and he is ... wait for it ... awesome**

**Some facts from my story are written below are as follows:**

**No 4-move limit (This thing ruins peoples life's in the games)**

**Ash will always use his old Pokemon so yeah you might be seeing a Squirtle or Bulbasaur in Sinnoh and Unova **

**Ash will catch a LOT more Pokemon **

**Ash will catch legendaries but only AFTER he defeats them or have their complete trust **

**He will learn to control his aura **

**He will learn telepathy and telekinesis ( you will be surprised by whom She/He is )**

**He IS the Chosen One and that means a great deal to Pokemon all over the world **

**None of the movies but Mewtwo returns have took place, He has the respect of Mewtwo So Mewtwo might be making Entries here and there **

**So Lets get going with the story this takes place after the Indigo League **

**Ash Retrieved Squirtle, Primape and Pidjeot **

**Ash ages he is 11 and 9 months in this story**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon **

**t****hor94: Now yes Ash is still not proclaimed out loud that he is the chosen one but no one in the story ever told or referred him as the one, Good observation but a slight falter and not only he is Lugia's chosen one but also chosen by Ho-oh, Mew and Other legends as I said by the time they reach Unova Zekrom would be hard but a won match**

**Note: There no accent over the e in Pokemon since I forgot how to do it, I know i am an idiot**

**Key =**

"Yo" said Pokemon's name = Pokemon speech

_'Yo' Telepathy_

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>.<p>

**3rd Person POV **

.

"All right ready guys ?" Ash Asked ALL of his Pokemon new and old were there, yes he caught a rare Pupitar which evolved into a Tyranitar, a Magikarp who evolved into a Gyarados and a Steelix **(AN : Before you all complain that I gave him three powerhouses one of which is a pseudo legendary to the boot this was prone to happen if you see he was training harshly in mount silver Giovanni was on the summit but the wild Pokemon came and saw him training they joined him so in a way and if you see the encounter rates only Pupitar is the rare one cause the encounter rate for Gyarados and Steelix is 60 % via super rod and 40 % in a cave respectively ) **

"all right then teleport to our hiding place Mewtwo" Said Ash

_'Okay Ash remember if there any problem in the plan I expect to carry out the extraction plan' _

"Okay, lets beat some dark butt buddy'

"Alright !" Enthused Pikachu, You see the backup plan was simple Mewtwo made Ash catch him and Mew therefore if anything went wrong he can call them back attack the prison in which the clones were kept in then they could teleport out and attack Giovanni later. In a flash of purple Ash was in a cave with all of his Pokemon and Mew behind him ready to sneak and destroy some dark types. As Mewtwo teleported into the clearing showing no sign of emotion on his face

"Ah so finally the mighty Mewtwo has surrendered ?" Asked Giovanni

_"WELL YOU WILL SEE WHO WILL SURRENDER SOON GIOVANNI"_ Roared Mewtwo Specifically giving the others a sign.

.

*Scene Change*

.

"Okay That was the sign" Ash said

"Mew use teleport in the prison lobby of the clone Pokemon Steelix charge Hyper Beam Gyarados you too" Ash said as the mentioned Pokemon started charging their Hyper Beams

*Scene Change*

A large variety of Pokemon were crying in discomfort as two Team Rocket grunts were beating them with electric batons namely :

Venusaur

Charizard

Blastoise

Pikachu

Bulbasaur

Squirtle

Psyduck

Vulpix

Meowth

Gyarados

Seadra

Nidoqueen

Golduck

Tentacruel

Vaporeon

Pidgeot

Scyther

Hitmonlee

Sandslash

Rhyhorn

Dewgong

Wigglytuff

Vileplume

Ninetales

Rapidash

All of them had chain holding them by their mouths and arms so that they can not resist the ones who resisted electricity were beaten by Titanium batons **(An: I don't know who gave them the titanium alright as ****you see they have normal world food and metals there just no guns cause that would make the point of Pokemon useless ) **

"What the-" That's as far as the first grunt could say before two Hyper Beams engulfed them and blasted them into the cell walls

"Well that was easy" Steelix said to Gyarados

"I thought I could have got a challenge from them" Said an amused Gyarados

"Back to work you two free the Pokemon" Said Mew

"Yes Ma'am" Said both of the giant Pokemon the thought of not going to the bad side of a Pokemon who can use almost ALL of the move that are present almost made the shit. **( They are both new and they don't know how playful Mew is however Mew is still super powerful )**

"Who are you all ?" Grunted a beyond tired Charizard 2 as he was freed obviously looking tired and afraid that a random ( ? ) Mew decided to rescue them

"Well you forgot me ?" Asked Mew

"WAIT ! YOUR THE MEW WHO APPEARED AT NEW ISLAND AND KILLED THE KETCHUM BOY WITH MEWTWO" Mew immediately flinched while Steelix and Gyarados now gave looks of doubt

"All right I shall tell you all what happened" Mew said to the longs snake like Pokemon around

.

*Scene Change*

.

"Hey Boss is that horde of Pokemon ours ?" Asked Proton

"I believe not but that horde will be a nice addition..."Giovanni said, "Attack them with our ships.

"Ummmmmm..."

"WHERE ARE ALL THE SHIPS ?" Roared Giovanni

"...hehe Mewtwo destroyed them all"

"IDIOTS YOU BUNCH" Giovanni was angry no scratch that he was furious

"Charizard BLAST BURN!" Giovanni's eyes widened at the proclamation before a huge blast of flames took down almost every Pokemon who were spared from the Mewtwo assault.

_"You are outnumbered and outgunned Giovanni" said Mewtwo_

"Mewtwo eradicate any traces of us or you from their minds and blast their butts to all the way to Kanto" Ash said

_"Done" Said Mewtwo _as his eyes stoped glowing before giving Team Rocket a big blast

"AhHHHHHHHH!" was all Team Rocket managed

.

*Scene Change*

.

After 5 hours of talking Ash had Finally caught all of the clone sent them to Oak and kept Mewtwo and Mew on him for the time being

"Ash.."Said Pikachu

"Yes ?"

"If you ever hide my ketchup again, mark my words I will find you and i will destroy you, HAHAHHAHA" (A pikachu laughing like a maniac is just soooo cute)

"No more movies for you Pi"Ash grumbled before going back to snoozing with an angry electric mouse right besides him

"Tomorrow I will use that on you, Today ... I am tired"

**Like it ? Hate it ?**

**The ones who want to flame it gotta gimme a reason for the flame and how was the story until now ?**

**Next Chapter Starts the Battle for Gym Badges ( Lets see how Bugsy plans to defeat a particular Charizard ) **

**Reviews will be appreciated**

**Signing off **

**Chronos **


End file.
